


Don't Touch

by skeleton_fricker



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Heavy Implications, M/M, Swapfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_fricker/pseuds/skeleton_fricker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans get into a small brotherly fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

"Don't fucking touch me." The words came out harshly as the shorter skeleton jerked his shoulder out of the grasp of his brothers weak grip. His expression bitter and determined to hold fast onto the newest petty grudge of the week.

Papyrus chuckled softly just above a whisper. His voice scratchy from his ill habits and lack of rest. "Oh don't be like that mi'lord..." he said gently, but listening well enough so his finger bones splayed apart in a disarmed gesture. "You anger too easily."

"And whose fault is that?!" Sans turned heel with a furious expression. "Again! _Again!_ I had to drag your drunk ass from Muffets! Do you have any idea what people say about you? What that makes me look like? You're such a fucking embarrassment."

"I know mi'lord, I know..." Gentle. Nonconfrontational. His body lowered to a knee, so he could see his brother eye to scarred eye. Years between them, he learned how to approach his other half. There was a method to it. A delicate pattern that must be followed. "Forgive me?"

"Like the _last_ time? And all the times before that? What of after this? What makes you think you _deserve_ my forgiveness?" Sans said coldly with a slight snarl to his words. A gloved hand snapped out as it grabbed at the collar that was now within his reach and jerked it towards him. "It's not like you'll magically change your habits."

A sharp gasp escaped Papyrus as he felt his neck bones at the guards mercy. He knew Sans would never harm him. He never did, not when he only held one single HP to his name. But he also knew there were other methods he liked to use. His previously untouching hands were now on the move, taking a grip onto Sans hipbones. "No... you know that's not true, _mi'lord,_ " Papyrus breathed out, narrowing his red eyes carefully at the others. "You changed _me_ don't you remember?"

The guard stilled himself, but his grip tightened ever so slightly. He had no response to this. And Papyrus spoke again before he could think of a proper response.

"You tore me down, and made me yours, _mi'lord..._ You made me _your_ property. _Your_ **responsibility."**

It might of been Papyrus that was collared but it wasn't Sans that was doing the leading now. It was too easy to play this game. This struggle for control. He pulled his brother closer towards him by the hips and felt his way up the back of his revealed spine with one hand. Breaths harshened at the sensation, and Sans had his own free hand travel as well.

Right across his brothers face in a slap.

It stung, but it was in no way damaging. Restraint. He always needed to show restraint against his weak, pathetic, death prone brother.

" _So why are you so fucking determined to humiliate me?!"_ Sans hissed out bitterly. "You disgusting piece of shit!"

" **Forgive me.** " Papyrus muttered, burying his face into his brothers shirt. He could hear the small soul pounding just behind those delicate rows of ribs and thin black fabric. His hand continued to travel, making its way up towards the forbidden prize. At its touch he sighed in satisfaction of his brothers gasp.

Sans released the collar in favor of gripping his brothers shoulders, pushing them back. It was bound to happen. Papyrus felt himself fall the rest of the way to the follow as the shove was quickly followed by a boot to the chest. With all the weight the small skeleton had, he pinned the drunk down with a flushed expression. " _Didn't I tell you-_ no. You tell _me_ Papyrus. What the **fuck** did I just say?"

A slow sigh as the sentry rested his head against the carpet. "...Not to touch you."

The boot pressed down threateningly, and quickly, Papyrus corrected his mistake.  
  
"Not to touch you, _mi'lord._ "

Satisfaction crawled across the guards features as he finally lifted his foot off his brother.

_"Don't let it happen again_ _Papyrus."_


End file.
